


Oppression

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [35]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homeworld is Horrible, Kissing, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Leggy and Padparadscha have wonderful lives: they live on Earth, they have so many wonderful friends, and they are in love. But Leggy can’t forget how Homeworld used to treat her datemate.[Prompt: Oppression]





	Oppression

Life on Earth is great. Leggy just can’t get over how lovely it is here. Ever since she stopped drifting through space and crashed onto this planet, she has lived here as a Crystal Gem and enjoyed the Earth. And it is so lovely and so much fun.

And a few months ago, more gems got to join the fun on Earth. A pink human called Lars turned up in a ship, accompanied by a group of gems calling themselves the Off Colors.

Out of all the new arrivals, Padparadscha is her favourite. She is so friendly and her past predictions are so funny and she is the kindest gem Leggy has ever met. Oh yeah, and she’s Leggy’s datemate.

The two of them sort of fell in love by accident, but it’s totally amazing. She loves to kiss Pads (because that’s what she calls her), and they even fuse sometimes when really happy. But most of all they cuddle up on the beach or other pretty places and talk about things.

One day, they are on the beach, Leggy brushing Pads’ hair out of her face so she can see her eye, when she asks, “Why don’t Homeworld like you?”

Pads closes her eye, sighing. “Because there’s something wrong with me. And if we’re wrong, we get shattered. So I ran away.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Pads,” Leggy says.

Pads smiles, squeezing her hands. “You’re so nice, Ruby. But… I’m defective. I don’t have future vision.”

“So?” Leggy says, unable to understand that horrible logic.

“I know. But that is how Homeworld views gems.”

Leggy kisses Pads, nearly crying just at the thought of Homeworld shattering her perfect Pads. She sighs. “Homeworld is awful, isn’t it?”

“It certainly is. But Earth is lovely.”

Leggy smiles. “It really is.”


End file.
